jeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeep Concept 1
Use the following MODEL TEMPLATE as the foundation for Jeep Wiki's Model page: See Jeep Wiki's comprehensive Review. The Concept 1 was a concept vehicle shown in 1989 that eventually (in 1992) formed the basis of the 1993 Jeep Grand Cherokee. The wheel design, grille design, headlamp design (aside from not being tinted like that of the Concept 1), and the basic body shape carried over to the production Grand Cherokee. Photos Unique Attributes The Concept 1 had many unique attributes that set it apart from other SUV's in its class. It was the first midsized SUV, whereas almost all SUV's sold at the time of the Concept 1's unveiling were either compact or full-sized. The Concept 1 was also set to replace the Jeep Cherokee at the time of its unveiling, however, the production version Jeep Grand Cherokee ended up replacing the full-sized Jeep Grand Wagoneer for 1993. Criticisms Since this was a concept vehicle, there was no criticism for this model. Worldwide At the time of introduction, the Concept 1 was only shown in the United States. However, the Grand Cherokee was introduced worldwide with its 1993 introduction. Design quirks and oddities Even though the Concept 1 set a basic mold for the 1993 Jeep Grand Cherokee, it still had a few oddities that did not make it onto the Grand Cherokee in 1992. Development of the Concept 1 began in the early 1980s, when the new Jeep Cherokee had just been introduced. The door handles were shaped like that of the Jeep Cherokee, whereas the door handles on the Concept 1 were shaped like that of the Chrysler minivans of the time period. The central-mounted bumper lamps did not make it onto the production Grand Cherokee. Instead, front grille-mounted fog lamps were added as an available option. Front grille has 8 slots (which was used during the 1993-95 model year). The lower trim and front and rear bumpers were either painted to match the color of the vehicle, or dark gray plastic (which was used with the Laredo trim package). The champagne-colored lower trim and front and rear bumpers did not make it onto the production Grand Cherokee. Lastly, the Concept 1 was based on a platform that was to be shared with the Chrysler minivans of that time period (if the minivan platform was adopted instead of a variation of the XJ platform the Concept 1 project would have been deemed as the ancestor to the modern day crossover). The Grand Cherokee, however, was based on a unibody platform (using integrated frame rails welded to the floorpan) similar to that of the Cherokee of the time period. Awards Since the Concept 1 was a concept vehicle, it did not win any awards, however, the production version, called the Grand Cherokee won many awards beginning with its 1992 introduction. See Jeep Grand Cherokee for more details on these awards. See Also Jeep Grand Cherokee , Jeep Grand Wagoneer , Jeep Cherokee External Links Jeep Grand Cherokee, Jeep Grand Wagoneer, Jeep Wagoneer, Jeep Cherokee Category:Jeep vehicles